Digimon Devils
by Not sure of a name yet
Summary: So there are 10 chapters now... Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I have been busy as hell! This chapter gets to explore Hanako's past and the traumatic events that lead her to where she is today...
1. The Boy in the Shell

In the padded cell I awaited, straitjacket and voices trapping me in their reality… The doctor came to visit me again. I choose to think of myself as a rational person. But they don't… I hate them all. Electro-shock therapy, shots, drugs… This place will certainly be my death. It is times like these that I either think of just ending it all or just suffering through this bullshit punishment. It's been 3 years since they labeled me insane, sadly I am only 14… It is torture. My life has always been like this… But today seems different.

Doctor Johnston walks through the door with a guard walking beside him. He sat down at the rounded table as he opened up a folder and took out some documents. He looked me straight in the eye and said "You've shown improvement… We might be able to be able to be able to trust you with a table with corners."

I gazed at the smug look on his face, but I contained my anger… It wasn't worth it. I'd kill him one day. Just not today, I have a life to live before I throw it all out. He laughed and went on, "So any more wild stories?"

I admit, the monsters I saw may have been a bit far-fetched… But to deny the domestic abuse was his way of just making his life better. After my parents died, I lived with my uncle… He beat the crap out of me on a daily basis. He demeaned me, beat me, and all to satisfy his own ego. I lowered my head and whispered, "No sir…"

"What about the monsters you saw?" he asked.

I replied, "A hallucination caused by traumatic childhood experiences… I am surprised I haven't seen any here… These years have been pretty scarring thanks to you Johnston."

Johnston laughed and said, "With answers like that you are bound to be here for a while longer…"

An hour passed, and I managed to contain my anger. The doctor got up and walked to the door. I got up and asked "So do I at least get a chance to prove my sanity to the board?"

The doctor pushed up his glasses, smirked, and answered "No… You still seem to be highly unstable."

The guard shot a dirty look at the good doctor. His fist was shaking with fury… He apparently hated that prick just as much as I did. A week had passed. Just seven more days… Nineteen hours of confinement, two hours of eating, and one hour of waiting for any visitors. But no one cared, I just waited at the windows expecting someone to say hello. Even if I didn't know them I just craved to hear a different voice and see a different face. The only people I have seen the past few years are guards and Johnston. It was hell…

But when my appointment started, I noted something that triggered a smile. No doctor, just the guard. He smiled at me and said "The board will see you now…"

I asked him, "How… What happened?"  
The guard replied, "I informed the board members of Johnston's unfair treatment. I have watched you for the past year… It was just too much to bear to see you have your life waste away before your very eyes… So I hope your ready, it's show-time!"

**2 Weeks Later…**

Oh man. What is the deal with this uniform? I look like a retard! I walked downstairs at the woman who was cleaning the dishes. I couldn't help but feel awkward calling her "mom" and that man "dad." But they adopted me out of the kindness of their hearts. She said, "Your lunch is by the door! Good luck!"

My new dad said, "Make friends… And control your anger. Okay?"

I nodded with a smile as I walked out the door and went on my way. I went into a local store's bathroom and started taking off my uniform, it just didn't suite me. I packed an extra set of clothes in my backpack. I put on my baggy blue jeans, and my "Societal Hazard" shirt. People often ask me if that is a band… They have no clue. As I walked towards the school building I had to wonder, why did they trust me? I mean, the reason I was in that institution was…

"HEY!" a voice called out from behind me.

A boy came running up to me, he had brown hair and wore goggles over his forehead. He caught up and asked me, "Hey! You look new! What is your name?"

I scratched me head as I asked, "Never mind that, where is your uniform?"

He raised one eyebrow and said "This school doesn't enforce a uniform policy… What made you think we did?"

"My parents gave me a uniform… They said it was mandatory I wore it… I just changed out of it at some store…"

He laughed and said "I think they just wanted you to look nice for your first day! Well we should get going, what room do you have to go to?"

"It says here, room 114!" I said as I glared down on the crumbled schedule.

He said, "Kea's Class! Okay! We are going to the same place… Anyway my name is Takeshi! And you are?"

My eyes began to sting, it felt so odd, but so reassuring. Takeshi extended his hand. I looked down as I fought back the tears. It started to hit me, I was finally free. Free to talk to people, free to love, free to hate, free of the medicated state of mind I lived in. I shook his hand and tried to say my name, but it wouldn't come out. He was looking straight into my eyes, but I avoided eye contact. Takeshi reassuringly said, "I know it can be hard… Being the new guy… Take your time!"

I caught a glance of the time and shouted, "WE'RE LATE!"

Takeshi and I ran to class… When we got there the teacher was not there yet. It was just gossiping kids. I turned to Takeshi and asked, "So, who is our teacher?"

Takeshi laughed and said. "Not really sure… I guess she is just some crazy lady who probably has no kids, so lives with her cats!"

My face felt warm… I started laughing, it has been a while since I had done that. I never really ever had anything to even smile about in so long… Suddenly another boy approached Takeshi, he was shaking a bit, and he asked wit ha visible tremble in his voice, "Hey, is this… The new kid?"

Takeshi nodded with an almost vacant stare on his face, and the boy shouted "Get away from him! He's a psychopath!!!"

I shot him a dirty stare and nearly jumped up from my seat. "Now what makes you think that?" I asked him while poorly hiding the anger in my voice.

The boy said, "You burned down your uncle's house! Then you blamed it on an orange dinosaur! You spent three years in a nut house! I even heard you tried to kill your doctor!!!"

I put a hand in one pocket and one on his shoulder. He was shaking with fear. He than added what might have been his last words ever, "And you killed your parents!"

At that point I lost control, I made a fist and swung for his face. My arm was pulled back. Takeshi grasped my arm desperately as he told me "It isn't worth it!"

I throw my fist down and whispered in the boy's ear, "I haven't killed my doctor yet…"

He screamed and tried running out of the room but ran into a tall man who looked down and muttered something to himself. He may have been a teacher. He sent the boy back to his seat with a stern look on his face. He wrote his name on the board "Mr. Kea…"

He turned to me and walked over, he leaned over ask whispered, "I've heard about you… Listen; don't let it get to you! They will get to know the real you. Why don't you go up front and introduce yourself?"

I stood up and walked to the front of the class and cleared my throat. Everyone stared nervously as I spoke my first words, "First off, I am a 14 year old psychopath, and if you don't watch out… I might kill you…"

Silence fell over the room as I stared with an emotionless look on my face, I started to giggle a bit, "Oh come on guys! I'm kidding!" I said as lightheartedly as possible. "My name is Kyle and for the past few years, I spent most of the days in solitary confinement! My only human contact was a crazy doctor who falsified information to keep me away from the outside world because let's face it… Would you trust me? I know I wouldn't! Hahahahaha!"

I laughed, it was odd but to think where I was this time a month ago, to look at where I was and where I am… I was so happy. I heard another giggle from the side of the room… There she was… She had raven colored hair down to her neck, with a blue streak down the side of it. Her eyes were the same shade of blue but deeper. She wore a black Bad Religion shirt and snow camouflage jeans. Her smile stopped my heart. To be honest, it scared the hell out of me.

I sat back in my seat and looked around… Everyone in class was eyeing me. They were scared… I guess I should have been more formal, and maybe the murder thing was over the line… But as my eyes scanned the room they fell back on that girl and I went the rest of the day just thinking about her. My eyes were almost glued to her, and her eyes were vicariously glued to a paper she was scribbling all over… It only seemed like a few seconds but the bell rang and it was time to leave. She grabbed a small bag and hopped out of her seat, she forgot a paper on her desk. I went over to get it and looked at it, it was a drawing of what I think was… Me? It looked like a super deformed demonoid thing… But there were hearts all around it with an XO on the side. I decided to run out before anyone caught me looking at it. As I left the school I was looking for Takeshi, then that kid from before came up to me. He shouted "I know you are gonna do something!"

I tried to walk away. I felt like some outlaw killer, why was he trying to protect people from me? I haven't done anything! I was only a few feet away but then he started to run after me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a clenched fist ready to punch. Suddenly someone jumped in front of me. I couldn't even tell what he did, but all I know was that other kid went flying. The stranger turned around, he had some stylish shades on and was dressed like he was in a bar. He was wearing a blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up with dark gray slacks. He turned back at me and said, "I apologize for him…"

He just walked away, and with that I think this new life outside a padded cell is going to be interesting.

**Later that night**

I was in my chair pondering the whole day, wondering what the next day was. Who was that girl? What was her name? Did she like me or was she just doodling? It was a boring class… I'd never think I'd find myself in this situation, especially when I was in that rotting hell trap of an institution. It was nice, but images and words of the scared kids kept running through my head. Telling me I murdered my parents, and the fear in their eyes when I came into the class. I could tell that no one trusted me. Especially that kid, he actually tried to attack me! But then again who saved me at the end of the day? Who was he? A sound suddenly snapped me out of my trance… It was an e-mail alert? Who could be mailing me? I then started to tremble when I saw the sender… It was that same address as when I was eleven.

_K0rSav10r_

I was playing on my uncle's computer. He was passed out from drinking during the day like everyday. I got home from school a few hours ago, and I had to make my dinner just like everyday. But I got a strange e-mail alert from a strange sender, K0rSav10r. There was an attachment, Korofriend.exe was what it was called. I wanted a friend, no one at school really talked to me… So I downloaded it, but the screen started shinning. An egg started materializing before my eyes, this egg started it all. Maybe I should have hated it, but he was my first friend… Koromon.

My finger was trembling as I decided whether or not to open the e-mail. I got up and ran out of my house as quickly as possible… I walked anywhere, just to clear my mind. I found myself in a park, just looking across the pond hoping an answer would spring out of anywhere… Why is he trying to find me? Why is Koromon or Agumon or whatever trying to find me?

_"__STOP IT!!! Please! You are gonna start a fire!"_

It was so clear in my mind, the red sun setting, and the feeling of warmth on my cheeks. The warm breeze was carrying the blades of grass around us. Koromon turned to Agumon that day, and he could breathe fire… I was so anxious to see it… In retrospect it may have been my fault. It scarred my bastard uncle and burned his house down. And Koromon was my friend, he was always there for me. Always playing with me when my uncle was either drinking or working. But it was his fire breath that landed me in that hellhole of an institution. Suddenly I heard my name being called.

"Hey!" Takeshi screamed out from across the pond. He waved at me excitedly as he ran to meet me. He was way too excited, I could tell something was strange. Takeshi said "Dude! I have something I need to show you!" He grabbed my arm, but I held my weight, I asked, "What is it? Can't you tell me without dragging me somewhere?"

Takeshi screamed, "NO!!! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS! I still cannot even believe it!"

--------------------------

Character Profile:

Name: Kyle Ichida (Real last name unknown)

Birthplace: Rhode Island, USA

Likes: Life outside the institution

Hates: Judgmental people, his old doctor

Fears: Going back to confinement, losing anyone else close to him


	2. They Appear!

We opened the door to a dark messy room, the smell of it hit me, "Oh man! Takeshi! What is that rancid smell?" I asked as I plugged my nose and turned away. But my eye caught his computer screen… My eyes shot open in shock. A strange ominous feeling shot up my back… The screen was just staring at me:

Sender: K0rSav10r 

_Attachment: Tsunafriend.exe_

"Are you okay?" Takeshi asked, "Your face is blue…"

I stood their in disbelief, I was unsure of what to think, but I suddenly snapped back into reality… "Whatever you do, don't download that attachment!" I shouted as loud as I can.

Takeshi laughed and asked "Do you think I'm that stupid?" And I sighed in relief for a second… He continued "To tell you about something this big before I acted on it!" Takeshi busted out laughing and I was shaking with fear, as I slowly looked at his bed… It was an egg. Just like with me years ago.

I turned to Takeshi and violently shook him, "You have to destroy that!" I screamed as a tear was caught up in my eye. "It will bring you nothing but misery and pain!" I continued as Takeshi looked on at me in concern. He was about to open his mouth but then the sound of cracking interrupted him, I looked back at the egg.

"Takeshi… What have you done?" I whispered.

We looked on and out came a black spike. As soon as we saw it we screamed in fear. But we weren't expecting the rest of what came out… It was small and brown, come to think of it Koromon wasn't all that scary either. It looked at Takeshi and Takeshi stared back a little freak out. Takeshi asked me, "Do you know anything ab-"

Suddenly the thing jumped on him and screamed "Finally!!! A human friend!"

I could see the freaked out look on Takeshi's face as this brown furry ball jumped on his chest laughing. His head slowly turned towards me and our eyes linked. He pointed at the thing and asked me, "What-is… this t-th-thing?"

"Tsunamon!" It shouted cheerfully as Takeshi let out a few nervous chuckles. He hesitantly picked it up and placed it on his bed. He stared at it, eye to eye and said "I have a serious question for you Tsunamon…"

I stared on in awe, as Takeshi got eye to eye with it and asked, "You're not going to eat us?"

I slapped my fore head… I screamed at the top of my lungs, "OF COURSE HE SIN'T GOING TO EAY US YOU MORON!!! HE'S LIKE 2 POUNDS!!! WHAT YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL OF HIS TENDANCIES TO SET THINGS ON FIRE!!!"

Tsunamon laughed said, "You humans are a lot of fun! I like the both of you!" He hopped onto Takeshi's shoulder with one big leap and continued, "I am actually here to protect you, Takeshi!"

Protect? What does that mean? And protect from what exactly? The thoughts were all just running around in my head. I didn't know what to make of this… Why was this monster here? And why was he protecting Takeshi? Is there something that he needs to be protected from? And I got the e-mail too, do I need to be protected from the same thing? Suddenly I snapped back into the conversation.

"Like I said, I just awoke today knowing I have to protect you! It's my destiny!" Tsunamon said passionately. An hour had passed and we had discussed many subjects. He told us he was something called a Digimon, a digital life form from a world that is data based and he told about his home world… But certain things were still unclear, like Takeshi brought up the person who sent us this things was K0rSav10r… Savior… More allusions to saving… We were sitting at the dinner table in a dimly lit room. Takeshi looked over at me and asked, "So you seemed to freak out a lot when you saw that e-mail… And when you saw the egg, that was just plain off the charts."

I stared away from Takeshi and down at the cup of steaming tea below me. For some reason the words wouldn't form, I had no idea why. I got up from the chair and looked at the sun setting. The skyline was orange, just like that day years ago. I turned back at Takeshi who was awaiting an answer. He had somewhat of a sympathetic look in his eyes, like he knew something was off, and he gave me a reassuring smile. He got up from the table and said, "I understand if it's a tough subject for you to talk about… Seeing your reaction back there, I should have known better than to pry into your past, I'm sorry…"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I'll tell you the whole story one day, it is just hard for me to talk about it in detail. I will just put it shortly though… A Digimon is what lead to me being in that hellhole for years… And to be honest…" My fist was shaking and my fingernails were buried into my skin and I clenched my teeth, I continued, "I got the same e-mail earlier today like the one first one that gave me a Digimon!"

"What was his name?" Takeshi asked sternly.

I looked down and whispered, "Koromon… His name was Koromon."

Tsunamon interrupted, "Can I meet him? I mean you said you got that same e-mail, right? He is there waiting for you!"

Tsunamon was too naïve to understand, so I couldn't be angry at him… But living from pill to pill, shock to shock, and in a garden abusive moments and insults is nothing you would never forget about and never forgive. I looked over at a shelf and looked at Takeshi's family pictures. I started to think of my family, and the strangest thing happened. I couldn't remember my mother or father's faces. And something in a picture caught my eye. A picture of Takeshi, he looked about eight years old and there was another boy. He was younger than Takeshi, and they looked a lot alike. He was in a few pictures… I think he was his brother, but I was curious. I asked, "Takeshi, who is the boy in these pictures?"

He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, his face looked like stone as he whispered, "You have your painful memories… I have mine…"

I nodded in agreement as I did know there are some things that are can't be brought out into the open too easily. I told Takeshi, "I think it's time for me to go… I have to make that decision to either download the file nor not…"

Takeshi responded, "You know, I kind of hope you do decide to download it!" He then smiled and Tsunamon jumped on his shoulder. The both laughed together. It reminded me of the times when Koromon and I used to play in the backyard. Maybe I want him back…

The walk home was therapeutic in a sense, on the way I passed an arcade, and in there was that kid who saved me in school. He was playing another kid in a fighting game. I looked as if there was a line behind the other kid, like they were stepping up to face the champ. I stared at the screen, the kid I knew was dominating. It wasn't even a challenge… As I went to open the door to the arcade I heard a girl's voice say, "And here I thought you were a man! Turns out your just another boy…"

I turned my head and there was the pretty girl again. My hear skipped as I saw her, think of an excuse… Think of an excuse… "I… I'm cleaning the glass… I work here…" I nervously said.

She giggled and replied, "So you clean with your hands? So I guess you burned off your fingerprints?"

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head, "I am not one for pain!"

She took a few steps closer and extended her hand. "I never go to introduce myself formally! My name is Aimi Sasaki!"

We shook and I told her my name, she smiled and said, "You wanna go into the arcade?"

I froze and tensed up… Was she asking me on a date? Oh crap, oh crap, oh CRAP! I started sweating and tripping over myself, as I said "I ugh… I-I-I-I g-g-g-gotta GO!"

I ran off as quickly as possible… So that was my introduction to Aimi, and in the end it looked like I was scared of her murdering me than me murdering her. It's an improvement over the usual situations. I'll take looking like a moron over looking like a killer any day! I got to my home and I saw a note on my room door. It was from my stepmother. It read:

_Kyle,_

_Your father and I went out food shopping, we'll be back at 8 for dinner, I am sorry I'm running so late! I also want to apologize because I think I broke your computer… I sure hope your tech savvy!_

_Ma_

…

…

…

…

Shit…


	3. Falling in Love with one's Reflection

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" I screamed as I kicked the door open with sheer hesitation. I ran into my room, and saw my computer off… Maybe she didn't download the attachment. Maybe I was just overreacting, so I looked around my room. There was no egg, no eggshell, and no signs of any trouble. I threw my body right onto my bed and I looked up towards the light fixture in my room. Ever since I got out of the asylum I've been lost in so many new thoughts. It had been days since I thought of murdering Doctor Johnston... That is like a record for me. I turned over and my mattress made a strange sound. I turned again and the sound appeared once more. It was the sound of… Cracking!!!

I fell off my bed and looked under it, and there I saw the egg hatching, my eyes opened wide. Something started coming out… No… Not again! And in a flash of a second, it was staring me in the eye. Something was not right… I whispered, "You aren't Koromon. Who are you?"

It was small, white, and really cute, it looked completely harmless. But then it opened its mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth, it replied "I am Tokomon! Nice to meet you Kyle!"

I put one hand in my pocket, it was almost like a nervous reaction. I felt a strange paper, so I pulled it out. It had Takeshi's cell phone number, he must have snuck it in my pocket when I wasn't looking. I looked back, and asked, "Why and how do you know my name Tokomon?"

It looked back up at me and asked, "Why did you call me Koromon before?"

I raised an eyebrow and responded "Touché little buddy…"

I sat down on my bed and it jumped right next to me, I felt its head… It was warm and Tokomon didn't bite. I said, "I suppose you want to live with me, right?"

Tokomon smiled and nodded. So I got up and started pacing back and fourth. For the calm composure I was keeping the reality of the situation is that I was scared out of my mind. I started to talk… "There are a few rules I need to set, first… NO FIRE BREATH! Second, no one can know you are alive unless I give an okay. So no talking to anyone unless I say so! To everyone else, you are a doll!"

Tokomon looked at me as if he had no reservations, it was like he understood. He understood what I have been through, and what breaking these rules actually meant to me. There was something reassuring about Tokomon, I didn't know what though. I flipped open my cell phone and called Takeshi.

So that's how my stepmother downloaded a monster into my life. Not really sure how to spin that one… I talked to Takeshi and we agreed to keep this a secret, the prospect of real monsters can attract some bad attention. Especially given my history… I hung up the phone after ten minutes talking to Takeshi. I stared back at Tokomon, my eyes were somewhat cold, but I was unable to help it. Every time I look at him I remember Agumon's fire breath… Watching the home burn and in the smoke seeing the hallucination solitary confinement and anti-psychotic meds will bring you. I didn't hate the little guy, but it was just too difficult to accept him. I think Tokomon picked up on my attitude, he solemnly looked down at the bed sheets.

"So… You eat?" I asked him.

He looked back up at me and replied, "No, it is too much trouble!"

I laughed and said, "It's no problem, I mean you are here to protect me from something… Right?"

Tokomon was astounded. He asked, "How did you know that?"

I just walked towards the door and said, "Today has been a crazy day… You like scrambled eggs?"

Tokomon with an upset look stared knives at me and said, "I just came out of an egg! Would you cook me?"

I laughed, a lot actually, and I replied, "I don't know, you look like you are made of tofu… You might be tasty!"

We joked for a while and I made him dinner. We talked about other Digimon, the Digital World, this world, and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. I carried him into my bed and stood on the terrace leading out towards the night sky. The wind hit my face like a cold slap of reality. I turned back and whispered, "If that's Tokomon, then where is Koromon?"

The Next Day 

I stepped into the gym of my school, it was pretty much a free-play thing they had going on. Choose your sport, I saw the kid from the arcade playing basketball. It was the same scene as the arcade actually. He was playing a whole line of kids and simply dominating and he was still dressed as stylish as yesterday. He was playing the same kid he beat up the previous day, that kid who tried to turn down with me… He actually elbowed the dominant kid in the face, suddenly in the flash of a second he kicked that prick in the head and the ball went flying. "NOT THE FACE YOU PIECE OF BITCH TRASH!" He screamed with fury the likes I have never seen in my life.

I caught the ball while the prick ran away. I approached him as he rubbed the side of his face. "I never had the chance to thank you for yesterday…" I said.

"That kid was a tumbling, tumbling dick weed anyway!" He said and he gave on of the cockiest smirks ever. He continued, "Game to 12? If you win or even halfway impress me I will buy you lunch today!"

I laughed and said, "How about if I win you tell me your name, if I lose you get to take a swing at me?"

He shrugged and said, "Well if you want me to hit you, let's start!"

We played for the full 45 minutes, the game ended 12-10. I lost but I could see how worn out he was. He threw a water bottle at me and we both finished off the bottles without even a break. "You are impressive kiddo!" He said.

He extended his hand, and said "Patrick Pierce…"

I shook his hand and told him my name. We both were on spaghetti legs. I fell over on my ass and looked up as the sweat was caught in my eye. Patrick laughed and said, "Junior… Can't man up?"

I then heard a loud thud, he was down on his back right next to me and said "Don't you judge me… **huff** **huff** I just felt bad for you! **huff** **huff**"

I smiled and tried pushing myself up, but my body burned too badly. I lied down to recuperate for a few more minutes. I could hear Patrick breathing heavily, he then turned to me and asked, "Do you like to fight?"

I coughed and said "Yeah…" It was the only word I could squeeze out of my vocal chord. I lied back letting the fatigue wash away. Patrick was already up and started dragging towards the looker room and I followed. He turned to me and said, "We have to spar some time… The stamina you had in that game was amazing, I can only imagine you would be an admirable sparring partner."

I shrugged as we both went to our lockers. We were on opposite sides of the room, we both got changed as quickly as possible. As I left I saw him putting on some facial cream in the mirror. He really seemed to care about his looks. Well one more character in my life won't hurt. But my legs sure did… I slowly made my way out. While walking through the hall I heard a guitar and a familiar girl's voice. She was singing, I think it was Aimi…

I walked towards a room as the words started getting louder and louder: "…You're no good, you're no goo-ood… Can't you tell that, it's well underst-"

She stopped and looked up at me staring in the doorway, I was more lost looking at her than I could care to describe. She looked me straight in the eyes with an almost dear in the headlights look and said, "Hey window cleaner!"

"I thought we established that was a lie…" I said half mockingly. I continued, "So what are you singing? It sounded really nice…"

She tilted her head and asked, "Ya think? I find it kind of depressing… It's a song by an American singer who killed himself in 2003..."

She looked out the window, as the sun reflected in her eyes I almost fell into a trance. I wasn't sure what to say, I think I hit a nerve, so I just did what I always do in these situations… I stared down at my watch and screamed, "CRAP!!! CLASS!"

Then I ran away… As fast and cowardly as I possible could… That was until I crashed into someone, I rubbed my head and pleaded, "Oh man I'm so sorry!!!"

I looked up, and it was Takeshi I smashed into… He said, "You knocked my goggles off man!" I apologized profusely as his hands scrambled around on the floor in search of his goggles he just decided to ask me the strangest question ever, he simply blurted out, "Can Digimon die?"

I stared off into the distance and pondered it for a few minutes, and all I could simply think of saying was "Why do you ask?"

Takeshi replied, "Well if they are data, then they can be restored if ever deleted, right? But who says that death and deletion are just two forms of the same principle… Do they know of death? Furthermore does it exist in their world? I mean you have known about these Digimon longer than I have."

I bit my thumb and whispered, "I can't be too sure… Do we die?"

Takeshi scratched his head and nervously said, "I know it's a little existentialistic, but Tsunamon is so small, it looks like he can only protect me from pre-schoolers… I just worry is he tries to protect me from something ominous, he will die."

Suddenly a voice came from Takeshi's backpack, it sounded muffled and incomprehensible. I think I knew what was in there, but I really hope it wasn't. Takeshi looked as if he was having an anxiety attack as he slowly reached for his bag. I think he knew too. He unzipped the bag, took a look in, and his face became pale. He almost screamed, but his throat stopped him. I slapped my forehead and whispered "Tsunamon! Please tell me you didn't!"

Tsunamon popped out of the bag, and Takeshi and I pushed him right the hell back in as quickly as possible. I screamed "What is HE doing here!?"

Takeshi shrugged and said, "Let's just go to the gym, it probably is empty! We need a plan to sneak out of here and bring Tsunamon home!"

We ran to the gym as quickly as possible, and when we got there, we got our first glance at what we needed to be protected from. It stood in the middle of the basketball court. It looked like some gun Digimon, it stared right at us. I turned to Takeshi, and asked, "Is he a friend?"

Suddenly it shot at us for no reason. Takeshi and I jumped to avoid the bullets. Tsunamon then popped out of Takeshi's bag and shouted "GET BACK!" as he went in for the attack. The gun Digimon swiped Tsunamon away, but he came back for more and more…

I started to see something odd. When Tsuanmon was hit in the face, Takeshi grabbed his face and grinded his teeth… It was like they felt each other's pain, so if Tokomon fights, it will just cause me pain? I quickly snapped out of my pitiful trance. I was frozen with fear… You know it was odd, I left Tokomon at home, but now more than ever, I wish he was here…


	4. The Bond

I stood there breathless, waiting for the eminent impact and the result that followed. They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die, but all I can see is the last few days of my life. I just couldn't bring myself to move, all I could to was wait… As the Digimon made its leap towards me Takeshi stood in front of me. He took the full brunt of the tackle, I shook my head and looked down at Takeshi who was coughing out of his mouth. He wheezed and asked, "Are you… Okay?"

I tried to lift Takeshi up suddenly whatever it was kicked me, it started standing on Takeshi's neck, choking him… He proudly said, "The name is Uzimon! I'd like you too remember so you can scream it when you are rotting in hell!"

I could hear Takeshi grasping for air, I quickly got up and ran towards Uzimon and kicked him in the face and he went flying for a few feet. After that Tsunamon flipped on him and cut him with his horn. Uzimon then felt the scar and became suddenly enraged. He kicked Tsunamon in the air and shot him with a bullet. Tsunamon went flying towards Takeshi and landed right next to him. And just like that, it was just he and I as we stared each other down for fifteen seconds, and during those fifteen seconds so many thoughts entered my head. Why was he here? Why was he trying to kill us? What was I thinking taking him on? How did these Digimon even know something like this would happen? Suddenly he came running right to me with a first in the air. I clenched a fist and ran towards him… And in the flash of a second a body just tackled Uzimon and flipped right off of him. He then turned around and looked down at Uzimon.

"… Patrick?" I whispered in shock.

There he stood with the cockiest smile on his face. He arrogantly kicked Uzimon in the face, just to say: "I'm toying with you" or "You are nothing." He bent over and looked Uzimon face to face and said, "Bringing an Uzi to the gym… How cliché…"

Uzimon than tried to swing for his face, Patrick backed off quickly and Uzimon shot at him. Patrick again avoided the bullet and stood right in front of me, his eyes were interlocked with Uzimon's. He asked, "So Kyle, are you going to just stand there or help out?"

I walked up to him and got ready, I was unsure if we had what it took, but I wasn't going to give up without some form of a fight. He shot at us and we both jumped apart from each other. We then ran right to him from opposite sides and tried to sandwich him with our knees. But he jumped up and kicked me on the face and shot out Patrick's feet. When he landed on the ground he shot at me and I went flying right towards Takeshi and Tsunamon. Patrick shouted, "Are you okay!?"

It hurt so much I couldn't even respond or open my eyes. I just lied there as the pain fed off my body. I could hear Patrick spit off to the side and say, "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

I'd really never been so touched. I mean, someone who barely knew me was so willing to fight for me. Uzimon laughed viscously and asked, "So what about your pathetic friend? What does he matter?"

Patrick responded, "I didn't mean him…"

Uzimon than asked, "Wait, for what then?"

Anger started building up in Patrick's voice as he said, "You ruined these shoes! Do you know how expensive they are? DO YOU!?"

What the hell? His shoes? I took back that last statement. This guy is ridiculous… Suddenly I heard a faint cough. "I can't believe I wasn't able to protect you…" a voice said, it sounded like Tsunamon.

Another voice which was Takeshi's responded, "It's okay, I'll find a way… I just can't give up! I won't let anyone else down! Never again!"

My eyes opened slowly as Takeshi got up, I could see the pain in his face and the blood trickling down his chin from his mouth. "I won't let anyone die! I can't let anyone die! I won't live through that pain ever again! Tsunamon, Kyle, this shallow pansy with the shoes!"

Patrick turned around and screamed, "PASNY!? MY NAME IS PATRICK YOU FUCK!"

Takeshi placed his hand on his chest and said, "This heart will not stop beating until I see you dead Uzimon! You got that!? I'll be sure to protect everyone! My family, my friends, all my loved ones! I WON'T LET HISTORY REPEAT ITSELF!"

Suddenly Takeshi's hand became illuminated, surrounded by a blue aura. Tsunamon came to life and jumped on Takeshi's shoulder. Takeshi asked, "You ready Tsunamon?"

Tsunamon nodded and started glowing too. He hopped off Takeshi's shoulder and he started changing… When he finally stopped glowing he emerged something bigger and totally different. He shot an ice blast an Uzimon and covered his bullet hole. He then ran right at him and head-butted him. While Uzimon went flying he then again attacked him and ripped Uzimon open with him horn and just like that Uzimon deteriorated into thin air. He then changed back into Tsunamon and hopped over to Takeshi who asked, "What happened there?"

Tsunamon smiled and said, "You made me Digivovle into Gabumon! That is my rookie form!"

Takeshi just had a blank look on his face as he said, "Digi-gabu-wha?"

Patrick walked up to Takeshi slowly, and calmly whispered, "You made him grow for some reason… Just think of it like that! Oh and by the way…"

Patrick than threw a thunderous punch at Takeshi and he went down like a ton of bricks. Patrick shook his hand the get some circulation back in it and to shake off the pain, as he walked towards the door of the gym he said, "Call me a pansy again, I'll remove your spleen!"

I slowly brought myself to my feet, what a work that guy was… I looked at Takeshi and said "Well I think we should go to the nurses office, should we just say we got into a fight with each other?"

Takeshi shrugged and said, "Sounds more believable than being almost killed by a gun digital monster thing…"

I placed my hands on my hips and laughed a bit as I said, "I am not even sure if I can believe it! But thanks to Tsunamon we are okay! Let's go get bandaged up, okay?"

We joked the whole way to the nurse's office, but due to our excuse we were put in separate rooms. As I lied alone on the bed I thought to myself. I had always been resistant to the idea of Tokomon and I staying together as friends. But I saw something in that gym, and it was the bond, the friendship of Tsunamon and Takeshi. I began to wonder if they had become such great friends because he was so open to the idea while I was so resistant. Perhaps a lot of these Digimon aren't evil like I always thought. Looking at the white light above gave me this sick feeling of nostalgia. I remembered when I first told the doctor about Digimon. One hour later I was hooked up to shock machines. Whenever these thoughts entered my head, my mindset began to change.

I started to resent Tsunamon and Tokomon. I actually began to hate them… I got up and looked around the room. The feeling of indecision was splitting my head open. I opened the door and walked out of the room. It reminded me too much of solitary confinement. I think needed some alone time more than anything… Some time to think…

I began roaming the hall, expecting someone to pop out and tell me what I should do, but I doubt anyone could understand. I also began thinking, what about Patrick? Why was he so calm, cool, and collected in the face of such danger. I mean if I saw a monster, I'd freak. He ran right up to it and attacked. I wonder if he already knew of Digimon, what if he received that e-mail too?

As I walked liked the living dead throughout the hall I hadn't realized, but there was a shadow behind me. I stopped and clenched a fist. After a few seconds I quickly turned around and I was met by the most ear-piercing shriek I have ever had the displeasure of hearing. This girl fell on her ass… She looked kind of nerdy. She had thick-rimmed glasses and brown hair that was down to her neckline. Her sleeves covered her entire hands, and she was wearing a skirt… As I stared on she freaked out and said "HOW DARE YOU THREATEN ME! I WAS JUST INTERESTED TO MEET YOU! IT IS BAD MANNERS TO SCARE SOMEONE YOU NEVER MET! I MEAN SERIOUSLY!!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

I just looked blankly at her, pointed, and said, "You really shouldn't wear a skirt when you are wearing panties like those…"

Her face turned red as she looked down. She got up and started bludgeoning me with a textbook. She screamed, "YOU PERVERT!"

Today really hasn't been my day…


	5. Rocks and Eggs

School was done and Takeshi and I walked home together, we stopped off at my home to pick up Tokomon. As we walked down the street we could only wonder, why was Uzimon after us? I was wondering about other things as well… Takeshi said some things before that piqued my curiosity. He said he has lost someone before… I began thinking back to the day before. Maybe it had to do with that picture…

Takeshi turned to me and asked, "So who was that guy who helped us out?"

I looked up, out stretched my arms, and let out a big yawn. I replied, "You mean Patrick? That was the person who helped us out…"

Takeshi bit his thumb, I could tell he was somewhat hesitant, his voice also carried that one as he said, "Don't you find it odd?"

I raised one eyebrow and asked, "What in the world are you talking about?"

He looked down and put his hand in his pocket, as we walked towards the park. He said, "Well he just jumped in and saved us, and it wasn't against some big buy or any human…" He looked up to the sky and continued, "It was against a Digimon… Don't you think he would have been the slightest bit scared? I mean if I saw a human with a gun I would be to paralyzed with fear, but a walking, talking, gun monster? I'm sorry, but no one is that brave! It borders on stupidity…"

He stared off into the distant skyline, as I began to think things over… After a few minutes of silence I had collected some thoughts, I said, "I honestly think Patrick is a sociopath… An egomaniacal one at that."

Takeshi asked, "And that's someone we can trust?"

I smirked and continued, "I know it's hard to believe, but I think he helped us to prove his dominance over us… He helped us simply to make him feel better about himself. I know we can't trust his intentions, but he did help us and we have to take that into account… He's an ally, a strange one."

Takeshi pointed over towards a bench and asked if I wanted to it, my legs kind of hurt so I went along. He sat back while I was hunched over looking at the children that were playing. It must be nice to have that… That carefree sense of joy, to be honest, seeing them made me angry. I stood up and opened up my bag. Tokomon was sleeping on a towel. I looked down at him… He was so peaceful… Takeshi smiled and said, "He is pretty cute… Do you think he is as fearsome as Tsunamon was in battle?"

I shrugged and said, "Not sure really! I mean he better be for both our sakes."

A strange grumbling came from Takeshi's bag. We looked at each other and both laughed as we said, "Feeding time!" and Takeshi continued to say, "I am going to get some food, okay? I'll get some for you and Tokomon as well, be right back!"

I got off the bench, put my bag on my back, and walked towards the pond in front of me, when I started to hear a guitar and a familiar voice singer. As I followed it the words became clearer and clearer…

First the mic then a half cigarette  
singing Cathy's clown  
that's the man that she's married to now  
that's the girl that he takes around town  
she appears composed, so she is, I suppose  
who can really tell?  
she shows no emotion at all  
stares into space like a dead china doll

I followed the voice for a minute and I found Aimi playing her guitar sitting on the grass with a bag next to her. She was playing the same song as she was before. The sun beamed down on her face as she closed her eyes, she was lost in the music she was playing. I placed my bag at the side, and watched… But there was something wrong… I could sense it…

I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow  
now she's done and they're calling someone  
such a familiar name  
I'm so glad that my memories remote  
Cuz I'm doing just fine hour to hour, note to note  
here it is the revenge to the tune  
"you're no good,  
you're no good, you're no good, you're no good"

At that point something in my heart just broke… A tear rolled down her eye, it seemed like she was struggling to sing the rest of the song. I squeezed the branch of the tree I was hiding behind. It felt so hard to listen to her…

can't you tell, that it's well understood  
I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow  
I'm here today and expected to stay on and on and on  
I'm tired  
I'm tired  
looking out on the substitute scene  
still going strong  
XO, mom  
it's ok, it's alright, nothing's wrong  
tell Mr. man with impossible plans to just leave me alone  
in the place where I make no mistakes  
in the place where I have what it takes  
I'm never gonna know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow…

At that point she almost broke down, but my squeeze actually broke the branch of the tree. She quickly turned around and said, "Oh hey!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes with her hands, put on the most painfully fake smile. I looked down at my feet somewhat ashamed and said, "I'm sorry…"

She quickly got up and said, "No, no! Please don't… I guess I am glad someone finally heard. The counselors in the school are just so quick to dismiss you as "just another case of healthy and typical teenage depression" so they can do little work and collect a somewhat meager pay check…"

I placed a hand in my pocket and looked off to the side, and joked, "Trust me, my old doctor didn't work in a school and he sucked just as bad as anyone else the school had to offer!"

She started to giggle a little bit. She asked, "How bad was he?"

I smiled and said, "To be honest… I want to kill him."

She then stopped laughing, as stared at me. There was a few seconds of awkward silence. The only word that went through my head was "Shit!" She then fell on the ground laughing. Holy crap, she laughed? It kind of just slipped out, and the usual reaction entailed running for the hills. But she seemed to like it…

I suddenly heard a few loud beeps. Aimi reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed buttons as whispered, "What's this?"

She shrugged and threw her arms down to her sides. I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. She looked up with an even bigger smile. I said, "Yeah, if you ever need to talk, I have ears!"

Her phone started glowing and she dropped it on the ground. She freaked out and jumped right into me. I think I had a boner… But seriously, her phone started emitting a beam that blinded us for a few seconds. And it hit me. I remembered this glow… Even though our eyes were covering our hands, I knew what to expect as we slowly lowered our arms and opened our eyes. Fuck! There is was, another egg… I slowly asked, "What were you just sent?"

"It was from someone named K0rSav10r…" She said while looking at the egg. I slapped my forehead. Now she would be dragged into this. Suddenly a scream caught us by surprise. It was Takeshi! I ran back to the bench, while Aimi scooped the egg in her bag and followed. As I got back on the pathway I saw Takeshi running. He screamed, "GET OUTTA HERE!"

Some rock Digimon was chasing his and flinging rocks at him. Out of nowhere a bubble hit the Rock Digimon. It flew on my head, and asked "What a nap!"

I looked up and asked, "Is that you little guy?"

He smiled and said, "The name is Patamon! Yeah, I was Tokomon before! And this is Gotsumon!"

He looked angrily at us, but he turned his attention to Takeshi and continued to chase him. Tsunamon popped out of his bag and head-butted Gotsumon. He then turned back into Gabumon. Gotsumon angrily said, "I have no real problem with you! It's that human I am after! But if you want some…"

Takeshi yelled, "What did I do!?"

Gotsumon said, "No idea! But orders are orders kid!"

He then lunged over Gabumon as Patamon shot another air bubble at him. Takeshi just stood there with his mouth open and whispered, "Jesus fuckin' Christ man! What the hell did I do?"

Just to say, the song isn't mine, it's Waltz #2 (XO) by Elliott Smith, you should take a listen if you are curious! I just felt as if I should make that clear! Thanks for reading bud-day! 


	6. The Waltz of Loss, Love, and Fear

Gotsumon fought with our partners for about 10 minutes, and Takeshi stood there just freaked out. To be honest, we had no idea why this fight was going on… Aimi walked up towards me and asked, "Is this like some midget Lucha Libre match?"

To be honest this fight seemed sort of slapstick compared to the last fight we were in… It really didn't even seem like anyone was in any real danger… Gotsumon wasn't that strong compared to Uzimon… Patamon and Gabumon mixed their attacks and blew Gotsumon in the bushes. Aimi asked, "So what was that?"

"Ummm… In short it is the contents of that egg that popped out of your cell phone…" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

She opened her bag and pulled out the egg. Takeshi said, "Is that another one? How many other humans have these thi-"

Suddenly rocks flew right at Takeshi's face. Gotsumon popped out of the bush, stuck out his tongue, and ran away. "OW! THAT FUCKING PILE OF ROCKS!!!" Takeshi said as he grabbed his head. Aimi ran over to him to check it out while I just stood there dumbfounded. So this evil, which we needed protection from, throws rocks at us and runs? What?

Takeshi said, "What the hell, what did I do to deserve that? I mean other than the normal stuff!"

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder and said, "Well for one he is a despicable twit!"

I turned around and Patrick was there with that plastic smile and slicked back hair. He walked past me and got in front of Takeshi and said, "Hmmm… You look like shit, you know that?"

He then laughed as Takeshi shot him the dirtiest look I think I have ever seen on his face, he turned around and started walking. As he walked away he shouted, "Just so you know, Gotsumon is my partner… We're now even for that insult in the gym!"

Takeshi's jaw just dropped as he screamed, "YOU FUCKING NEEDLE DICK!"

Another rock suddenly hit his face. Takeshi fell over on the ground with more blood gushing out his nose. Patrick stopped and turned around… He said, "You really shouldn't insult people, it's a real slap in the face!" He then continued to walk away.

Jesus Christ, he was out of his mind. All of that was for one insult? Takeshi lifted himself up slowly, placed a hand over his nose, and said, "Listen man, I am going home to bandage these cuts up, there is food by the bench! You and Patamon deserve it for helping out!"

As Takeshi walked away I turned to Aimi and said, "I want you to meet Patamon!"

Patamon laughed like a child and said, "Are you two going out?"

I smacked him in the back of the head and shouted "Shut up you little hairball!"

Patamon shouted, "Hey, I saved your life bub! You better show some respect!"

As Aimi giggled we continued to fight, but there some strange feeling between Patamon and myself. We could almost see the invisible smiles on each other's faces. Just to be friends with him made me feel a happiness that I've never felt. I could tell he felt the same way. After we finished I went over to find the food only to find my bag filled with rocks. I turned back at Patamon and said, "Sorry kid, I think Gotsumon got to the food before us!"

He fell down and said, "That needle dick!"

I kneeled down by Patamon and said, "Takeshi and Patrick really are having a bad influence on you kid… Let's get you some food!"

Aimi said, "Hey, why don't you come to my place?"

I laughed and said, "Oh, you don't have to!"

Aimi flicked her wrist and said, "I'd love to have you two over! I can make you dinner!"

I replied, "I hate to impose!"

Patamon than bit my leg, I screamed, and he shouted, "SHE SAID FOOD! YOU BETTER NOT TURN IT DOWN!"

"You little fucking monster!!!" I shouted.

Aimi was rolling around the ground laughing. She was trying to catch her breath as she said, "You two are hilarious!"

I just laughed it off with her and agreed. We started walking to her house, on the way we talked about Digimon and this unknown force that we needed protection from. We almost were lost in our conversation. It only seemed as it a few minutes had passed but we got to her home. When she laid eyes on it she seemed to change a bit. Her voice lowered and her normally sunny disposition just vanished. As we walked to the door I spotted a note, she just tore it down, threw it behind her, and opened the door. We both walked in and I just had to ask, "Is anyone home?"

She exhaled, shrugged, and whispered, "Beats me…" She then looked at me, and sensed the concern in the air because almost like a switch she began to smile. It was that smile I saw before, that fake and painful smile… She continued to say, "I'm going to make some food! You can sit down!" as she walked towards the kitchen.

Patamon flew out of my bag onto the couch, he passed out almost instantly. He sure does sleep a lot… I began to look around at the pictures in her home. I think I learned something about Takeshi, maybe something would be here that could explain why Aimi was so sad when she got here. In one picture there was a man, presumably her father. He was built, he looked scruffy and somewhat dirty. I think he was a construction worker. I looked to the right of it and there was another picture of Aimi with her father. Below that was a picture of Aimi, her father, and I guess that was her mother. But on the next shelf was her mother with a different man. In fact these are all of her mother and the other man. I looked around an realized that the pictures of Aimi stopped, it was just her mother and I guess this guy who may be a step father or something.

Aimi walked out of the kitchen and said, "It's almost ready…"

She stood there with a pink apron and with that fake smile. I hated looking at it, I could sense such great pain and sorrow. So I just popped another question at her… "Could you tell me about your father?" I asked.

She looked at me and she couldn't keep her smile any longer. She looked down and said, "He died when I was seven… He fell from scaffolding on the worksite…"

I couldn't even look her in the eyes, it was too hard, "I'm so sorry…" I said in a low voice.

She shook her head and said, "No, don't be! It's somewhat nice to think of him…"

"Nice?" I asked, "I have to be honest, the reason I asked is because I know you are sad about something. I thought maybe you could confide in me, maybe you would feel better. But that's not why you're sad? If you don't mind me asking, then why?"

She smiled and said, "Thanks… But you have to realize my mother was head over heels in love with my father. Together I think we were a perfect family… But when he died…"

She let out a big breath of air and continued, "… She was so devastated. She was so afraid to love again, but then Eric came into her life. And she fell in love with him and remarried. She want from being afraid to love again to being afraid to lose again at that point, at the age of ten he stole my mother from me. She was so in love with him that she began to forget about me, but Eric remembered me…"

Aimi stepped closer to me and pushed her head into my chest. She closed her eyes, "He always berated me, humiliated me… Told me I was no good at all… I resented him and I still do! I want my mother to be happy, so it's hard for me to say anything… She is just so fascinated with him!"

A tear rolled down her cheek, I placed my arms around her and whispered, "I know what it's like… I know how hard it could be…"

The pain returned to the side of my face as I closed my eyes. The voice of my uncle was so deeply seeded in my head, "I'd prefer it if you were dead!" and "The only thing you are good for is taking a punch!" All of the crap he told me, all of the pain, physical and emotional, he caused… I wanted to inflict on him. And when I was taken away, I was brought to an even worse monster… Dr. Johnston…

I clearly remember being tied to the chair with that mechanism hooked up to me. He paced back and fourth and said, "Don't get any ideas just because there are no guards are cameras…"

I was so young… I remember how I was violently shaking with fear and there was a tear caught in my eye as I stared at his smug face. He spotted it and smiled as he flipped a switch. A sudden bolt of electricity surged through my body as I screamed in agony. He kept switching it on… I suddenly opened my eyes and looked straight ahead. I wasn't there anymore, I should just move on until the day I actually do kill him.

I hated him so much, but the anger brought way to the sadness… The day I lost my parents… I could clearly remember the after math. I was soaked to the bone, covered in blood and bruises. I was looking at the wreckage as my father's body stuck out of the windshield. I was covered in a towel as the ambulance did there best to clean up the scene. The paramedics looked down in silence, they knew it and I was naïve and hoping my parents would live… But some part of me knew that wasn't going to happen. I started crying and a policeman tried to console me…

"The thing is…" I started to say, "We may lose in our life, but still… With tomorrow always on the horizon, there are always new people that come into our life. I could never replace your father, but no matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Takeshi kind of taught me that. He's not my father or my mother, and my stepparents are not either, but they make me happy. And that's all I could want right now in my life."

She said, "Death is irreversible, that is true… But I guess as long as we love life…"

She looked up to me and our eyes connected, she said, "And those who make us happy… Death is just our end and with that comes great sorrow, not the fear we must be consumed with throughout life!"

She began to smile, and I could tell it was real. She kissed me on the cheek and said, "Thank you, I am going to finish dinner, okay?"

I nodded and watched her walk back to the kitchen. I plopped down on the couch and to be honest, I was still really consumed with that sorrow and fear. I know I was weak, bit I was thankful I could at least be strong for someone else. I poked Patamon on the side and he slowly woke up.

I looked at him and said, "Hey… If you ever die… I'll kill you… Okay?"

----------------------------------

Character Profile

Name: Takeshi Ohanti

Age: 14

Born: 3\11 in Yokohama, Japan

Likes: Goggles

Dislikes: Evil People, Fake People, Basically Patrick

Partner: Tsunamon

Character Profile:

Name: Patrick Pierce

Age: 15

Born: 8\23 in Manhattan, New York

Likes: Serial Killers, Money, Women, Violence, Suits

Dislikes: Gay People, Optimistic People

Partner: Gotsumon


	7. Camaraderie

I walked around the school grounds the next day, it was especially early, and I could only hear the howl of the wind and the sound of the leaves crunching below my feet. I looked at the orange sky and began to think of that day, the day my uncle's house set on fire. To be honest, I'd been trying to avoid those memories, but yesterday made them flood back into my head. I stood there with my back leaning on a tree. It was so empty and desolate… It reminded me of solitary confinement. A voice echoed out, "You are here early…"

I looked to the side, and I saw that mousy girl with the panties… She readjusted her glasses, and said, "You know, I am sorry… I kind of overreacted yesterday."

I smiled and responded, "It's okay… But what are you doing here?"

She looked down and said, "I'm not sure… I sometimes just wake up and start walking here. The solitude is somewhat refreshing… But what about you? I mean why are you here this early."

I looked at the empty school building and replied with the only words that were in my head… I whispered, "I'm scared…"

She took a few steps closer and said "Yeah… I think I can relate… These past few days have been somewhat different for me as well…"

She couldn't look me in the eyes, I could tell something was wrong. She said, "You know… I saw it…"

She saw what? I saw her hold her arms at her elbows as she looked down and off to the side. She continued, "I saw you almost die yesterday… That strange gun thing in the gym…"

I was somewhat confused, I can understand seeing that was somewhat odd… I asked, "So why are you telling me this?"

She took a deep breath and placed her backpack on the ground. She fumbled around with the hook on her backpack, but finally got it open. She reached in and pulled out an egg. She was shaking as she looked up with melancholy eyes and asked, "Does this mean that I might get attacked too?"

I stared at her, and crouched down to meet her face to face. I couldn't just tell her that she had something to worry about, but at the same time, lying to her would put her in danger… I said, "Listen, I want you to meet me after school! There is something I need to show you!"

I got up and she shouted, "Wait!" Her voice suddenly became lower as she said, "My name is Hanako Saito…"

I looked back and said, "Kyle… I really don't know my last name, but my adoptive family's name is Ichida! So you can call me that… Listen, I am not really sure what to say now, but I'll see you later in the afternoon!"

As I walked away to clear my head there was someone else… He looked odd. He had long blonde hair, and baggy blue pants. I wasn't even sure if he was a human. He stared a hole right through me and pointed right at me. I looked behind myself to see if anyone was there, but no one… And when I turned around, he was gone.

The day had passed and I contacted Takeshi, Patrick, and Aimi to meet in the schoolyard at the end of the day, and to bring their Digimon. It was 4:40 and the school had emptied out. I sat on a bench in the yard and eventually everyone showed up except one.

"Where is that pompous prick?" Takeshi muttered with his arms crossed.

Hanako blushed and said, "I don't know… He is kind of cute…"

Takeshi's jaw dropped as he shouted, "God knows how many women fall for that shallow materialistic asshole! Please don't be one of them!"

Tsunamon said, "But he did save our life!"

"He attacked us afterwards!" Takeshi shouted with his fist clenched. He continued, "I don't see how we can trust him!"

Aimi, who was looking at her egg, chimed in, "Well something about him is in the right place… Maybe not his heart… But there is something…"

A car pulled up to us, the driver walked out and opened the back door facing us. Patrick then stepped out, followed by Gotsumon. He walked towards us and when he arrived he plopped down on one of the benches and said, "You better have a good reason for calling me here! I have a 6 o'clock reservation with a friend then I have to return some video tapes…"

I walked to the front of the group with Patamon on my shoulder, I figured it was a god time to explain why I called this meeting. I said in my strongest voice, "The reason you are all here is because we share a common bond. Digimon, like Patamon here, have come to this world to protect us!"

I started to pace back and forth as I continued, "We are unsure of what we need protection from, but I learned something from Uzimon's attack. Alone we really can't do much… But maybe, we have a chance as a team! We can protect each other and perhaps even defeat this thing that is endangering us!"

A voice echoed out, "You'll need no protection!"

We looked around hesitantly. But no one was there. The wind was blowing the leaves around erratically, even nature could sense the tension. Aimi then let out a frightening shriek as she pointed towards that strange man, he was dressed like some sort of wizard now… He was carrying a staff as he walked slowly toward us. Patrick crossed his arms and asked, "Now, what makes you say that?"

The man pointed the staff at Patrick and shouted, "The dead only need the necessary ground to rest in!"

Suddenly something shot at Patrick, but he rolled out of the way. "Gotsumon! Attack this sniveling fucking cunt!" He shouted.

I told Patamon to join and help Gotsumon, and Tsunamon turned back into Gabumon. I turned back at Aimi and Hanako and shouted, "You two better hide for now!!!"

He began to let out a thunderous laugh, "Let me introduce myself…" He said calmly… He took a bow and continued, "My name is Wizardmon, and I will be your personal guide to HELL!"

The battle raged on, it was neck and neck. Patrick looked on disgusted, so he loosened up his tie shoved it into my chest. He then rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He clenched his fists and said, "I really am not sure why, but this guy's life is really irritating me… I think I might help cut it short!"

He ran into the fray and started throwing punches. He knocked the staff out of Wizardmon's hand. Gabumon used his Blue Blaster and Wizardmon went flying. He managed to get his staff back and shot it at Gotsumon. He fell unconscious, and then went for Patamon who dodged his attack. He managed to strike Gabumon with a kick and Patamon with a punch. He then lifted up his staff and electricity shot at the both of them. Patrick ran up to him put Patrick was struck too.

"Takeshi!!!" I shouted.

Takeshi nodded and said, "I know what you're thinking! Let's go!"

Just as we were about to bum rush him, something green hit Wizardmon. We looked up and saw a pink bird like Digimon. It glided into Wizardmon and knocked him over. Another cat like Digimon flew onto Wizardmon and started clawing his face.

"Way to go Biyomon!!" Hanako shouted.

Aimi was right behind her and shouted, "Go get'em Gatomon!"

They hatched? Did they sense the urgency? They hatched… To protect us? These Digimon were remarkable creatures. I looked back at the battle, and Takeshi shouted, "Everyone! Direct your attacks Gatomon's right claw! We're going to finish him off with one big move!"

Patamon used his Boom Bubble, Biyomon used its Spiral Twister, and Gabumon used his Blue Blaster. They all formed around Gatamon's paw as she went in for the attack. Wizardmon tried to jump to the side, but Gatomon used its tail to springboard right in front of him and it connected right to his face. He rolled around screaming, holding onto his face. He then deteriorated into nothing.

We all celebrated, except for Patrick. He walked towards his unconscious partner began to come to. Aimi gave Gatomon a hug, and happily said, "Glad to have you aboard partner!"

Hanako shook Biyomon's wing and said, "It really is nice to meet you Biyomon… Let me formally introduce myself… My name is Hanako!"

"You okay?" I asked Patamon. Patamon smiled and replied, "You know it! We rock! Right?"

I smirked and nodded. I looked over at Takeshi who gave Gabumon a big hug as he said, "Good job, yet again!"

To be honest, it felt great to see everyone so happy… But I then heard a loud sound. Gotsumon went flying away from Patrick. Patrick's fist was clenched. He walked up to Gotsumon who was lying dazed on the ground. He pressed his foot into Gotsumon's face. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Takeshi screamed.

Patrick shouted, "One attack!? That's all it took to knock you out? Even the flying rat and the diabetic tiger thing were able to withstand that! You are a fucking disgrace!"

"STOP THAT!" Aimi cried.

"I don't align myself with weaklings!" Patrick screamed.

He walked away angrily. "You got some fucking nerve Patrick!" Takeshi shouted as he walked away.

Aimi and Hanako went over to check on Gotsumon… I just watched Patrick walk away with his hands in his pockets, completely unaffected by what he did to his partner… I was beginning to wonder, would we be able to function with him on the team?


	8. Takeshi's Cross

I was lying in my bed pondering what happened. We tried to help Gotsumon up but he just ran away… I just couldn't bring myself to understand Patrick, I mean when Patamon first arrived, there was a part of me that hated him. I think I hated all Digimon just a bit deep down on the inside… But seeing how happy everyone was just washed that away. My phone started to ring…

I was too lost in thought to answer it, I could only think of what Patrick had done. In fact everything he has done up until this moment was strangely abnormal. All he seemed to be concerned with was himself, which never really bothered me so much… But his cold attitude towards human emotion, even when he saved us I really think it was out of an ego trip. Could he even be trusted?

My phone rang again, I looked at it, but couldn't bring myself to answer it. I was just too confused. Patrick simply discarded Gotsumon like a piece of trash. It seemed like he wasn't even capable of human emotion. He was cold, regretless, and remorseless. Something was just scary about him.

My phone rang again, I got up and decided to pick it up this time. I looked at the caller screen, it was Takeshi, I flipped open the phone… But even before I got a chance to even say hello I was met with a heart-shattering scream in the background while another voice shouted, "You have to come over and help!"

It was a girl's voice and it sounded like Hanako. So I asked, "Hanako, is that you?"

She was breathing heavily, as she said, "Takeshi, I am at his house… A Digimon attacked him and he fell unconscious!"

"I'll be right over!!!" I said as I ran to the door, I turned back and saw Patamon sleeping, so I shouted "WAKE UP! We have trouble!"

15 minutes later we showed up at Takeshi's house, he was on the floor screaming with his eyes were closed though. I tried to shake him and talk to him but he wouldn't open his eyes. I turned to Hanako and asked, "What the hell happened!?"

She had a tear in her eye as she clenched onto her chest in fear, she tried to talk but she had trouble forming words, "I-I-I… It came fr- Ah- Tapirmon… It was n-n-named Tapirmon!"

I look closely at Takeshi's face… I looked back at Hanako and said, "I think he is sleeping…"

Hanako nodded, she was trembling. I fell silent… I was unsure of what to do, all that I was sure of was that we had to find Tapirmon. He began to roll around the floor and scream once more, "NO! NOT AGAIN!!!"

At that point maybe it was luck but a strange Digimon showed up, he examined Takeshi's face. I was unsure of what to do, meanwhile Hanako was curled up in the corner of the room. She shouted "Tapirmon!!!"

Patamon and Gabumon were ready to attack when he said, "This doesn't look good…"

He looked back up at me and continued, "I am sorry, this is the work of my brother… Is this human your friend?"

I stared at him with almost blank eyes, I could tell there was a sincerity in his voice… This is the first good Digimon that crossed over and wasn't an egg. He said, "My bother is attacking him in his dreams… He is not a bad nor evil Digimon… But somehow Devimon has influenced him!"

I asked, "Devimon? Who's that?"

He looked again at Takeshi's face and said, "I could tell you, but if you can get my dear brother out of there and save your friend, I will divulge more information…"

I asked, "But how do I save Takeshi? If I knew that I would gladly do it!"

Tapirmon replied, "Go into his dreams! It's that simple!"

Tapirmon than shot me with a dark mist and I passed out…

I awoke in a dark void, Takeshi was standing there looking down at something in front of him. I walked a bit closer to see what it was, but then I stopped out of fear when I saw what it really was, a dead body. Takeshi got down on his knees and started crying. Suddenly the void changed and the body got up… It was the boy from the picture at his house. He then disintergrated into nothing...

I saw his mother at the door with his father. She said, "Now watch Shuji, okay Takeshi?"

I looked and I saw a younger Takeshi nod with excitement as his brother stood next to him.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE!" the real Takeshi shouted. There were tears flowing down his face, "PLEASE STOOOOP!!!!"

Suddenly everyone faded and the day turned to night, I heard foot steps as I saw Takeshi whispering, "Please, not again!"

I went up to him and shouted, "This is a trick Takeshi! Don't fall for it! This is a Digimon's mind games!"

He dropped to his knees and shook his head, "No… This is my eternal sin! This will follow me to my grave!"

I looked towards the stair case and saw the young Takeshi hiding with a tear in his eye, he looked so scared, but what was he looking at? I turned and saw something that I honestly wish I never saw…

_"Don't move or scream or I'll kill you kid!" a man in black said holding a knife to Shuji's neck._

_Shuji was shaking, as he said, "Please don't hurt me!"_

_He was trying to hold himself back from crying, but he couldn't control himself for very long… He started crying loudly, the man said, "I told you to shut up!"_

_But he couldn't stop crying, and with one swift motion it all Shuji fell to the floor…_

Takeshi screamed, "NO! SHUJI!"

As he screamed his young brother's name, I could sense the pain and sorrow in his voice. It was almost as painful to watch as what I just saw transpire… Takeshi was crying as he stumbled towards his brother's body. The man in black disappeared and Takeshi dropped to his knees and lifted up his young brother and held him close. He was sobbing uncontrollably. A voiced echoed throughout the room, "What's done is done… And all that's left is to hope you can receive atonement for your horrid sins! You let him die and you know it!"

I screamed, "DAMN YOU TAPIRMON! THIS IS THE MOST DISGUSTING AND UNDERHANDED TACTIC I HAVE EVER SEEN! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT LIKE A REAL MAN!"

The room suddenly vanished, as did Shuji's body. All that was left was the bloody knife. The voice continued to talk, "Salvation is one easy motion away…"

With tears streaming down his face like a river, Takeshi desperately grabbed the knife and held his arm out. I ran over and screamed, "TAKESHI!!! DON'T FALL VICTIM TO THIS MIND GAME! TAKESHI!!!"

He was breathing heavily with tears in his eyes as he set in forth the motion that would finally absolve his tortured soul of his pasts sins…

To Be Continued…


	9. The Crossroad

Takeshi's hand was trembling and the desperation in his eyes was so visible, and the fact I couldn't even get through to him just made it more painful. He threw the knife towards his chest, and despite it was such a short distance, it seemed to go on for an eternity… Memories began to flood in my head…

I walked to the first day at my new school, I was a little unsure. Anything was better than being alone in a padded room and tortured everyday… I remember the shout from behind me.

_"My name is Takeshi!"_

I ran up to him to try and stop him… I couldn't let this continue, but even though I at least tried, I knew it was hopeless. But I just couldn't stand around anymore and watch this!

_"Dude! I have something I need to show you!"_

Takeshi was my friend… No, he was best friend and I wasn't going to let him die! I screamed, "This isn't what Shuji wanted! PLEASE!"

And almost out of nowhere, the knife was kicked out Takeshi's hand. A dark figure than grabbed him by his shirt and threw him onto the ground. As he stepped closer towards Takeshi his face became clearer and clearer… It was… Patrick?

"You really are pathetic, you know that?" Patrick muttered.

He had a disgusted scowl on his face, he continued to say, "Your brother is dead, it's a reality I know you have faced, but do you really think an unarmed child like you really could have done anything?"

Takeshi was on his knees with his arms at his side, the tears still falling down his cheeks. He stared at the knife with that same desperate and lost look. He tried reaching for it, but Patrick stepped on his hand. Takeshi let out a painful scream as Patrick pressed his foot harder on Takeshi's hand as he grinded his teeth. He grabbed Takeshi by his shirt and lifted him up and swung for his face. Takeshi dropped like a brick. He then made another leap for the knife.

Patrick kicked it away and looked down at Takeshi. "Face it, your brother is dead… Like it or not! And the person who did it was never caught, so what can you do? Find him and kill him? Or just blame yourself? Either way, no matter what happens the reality is still there… HE IS DEAD! We've all experienced loss in our lives, so stop being a fucking baby about it and move on!"

Takeshi curled up in a ball, as he sobbed uncontrollably. I took a few steps closer and sat down by Takeshi, I looked at him and whispered, "I can't remember their faces… Nor can I even remember how long ago it was. Just the sight of the accident, the rain feeling like God's spit…"

He looked up at him with the tears welled up in his eyes, "I know what it is like to lose, and I know how hard it is feeling responsible… I know sorrow and pain like no other… For the longest of times I wished for death, and actually attempted suicide while locked up… It's not something I'm proud of, but if I succeeded back then, I would have never met you or…"

I grew silent… I began thinking of Aimi's face, I was almost paralyzed due to the wave that washed over my mind. I started to shake and whispered, "If I did it back then, I would never have felt this… This magnificent feeling… This amazing ecstasy her smile gives me…"

I began to think of Patamon as well, I continued, "And his camaraderie, his friendship are so important to me too… There is just so much to live for. As soon as you forgive yourself, you will be able to see this, to feel this…"

Suddenly blades of grass and clovers popped up around us, and the darkness shattered, we were looking at a red sunset surrounded by graves. Takeshi got up and walked towards a dirty stone. He wiped it off and looked down at it with his eyes emotionally drained. Patrick walked up to it as well, and a flower formed in his hand as he laid it down by the stone. I stepped closer and looked down at the stone.

Shuji Ohanti

_2000-2009_

_Loving Son, Taken Before His Time_

I found a flower on the ground and I placed it on his stone… Takeshi then threw one hand in the air and a rose formed in his palm, he clenched it tightly, and put it on the grave. He then looked at his hand, which was covered in his blood. He sighed and whispered, "It surprisingly doesn't hurt…"

Suddenly we all blacked out, and almost instantaneously we were back at Takeshi's home. Patrick was slowly lifting himself up as Gotsumon helped him up. "Are you okay boss?" he asked.

He nodded and I checked over at Takeshi who was sitting up with the same expressionless look on his face. Takeshi looked at Gotsumon and Patrick, he asked, "Gotsumon… Why are you with him again?"

Gotsumon, with confidence, replied, "We are a team! Despite what happens fate connected us for a reason… I will just have to become stronger! Right Patrick?"

Patrick smirked as he always did… Maybe I was wrong, maybe there is just a complex layer of personality we all need to see past. Perhaps Patrick wasn't as dangerous and emotionless as we originally thought… Suddenly it hit me and I shouted, "WHERE IS TAPIRMON!?"

Everyone jumped up a little and looked at the good Tapirmon Brother, who responded, "I sent him back home to our world… After all, you weakened him and defeated him, so it wasn't that hard to force him back… But I still have my part of this agreement to hold up to! So everyone, take a seat…"

Takeshi turned to me and asked, "What's he talking about?"

I looked back and replied, "It might be what we are supposed to fear…"

Takeshi turned away, almost as if he was staring into nothingness, Hanako was in the corner of the room shaking, Patrick stood with his back against the wall, and Aimi just sat there dumbfounded. Tapirmon started to clear his throat as he said, "Devimon and Lady Devimon are two of the most evil beings in our world… They try to constantly destroy our world to become stronger… I cannot even explain how many friends I have lost to them…"

Hanako stuttered, "B-b-but why?"

Tapirmon shrugged and said, "Well judging by the orders my brother was given, to attack humans, I can only assume he is out to destroy your world… But it seems odd, why would they want to do that? Not to mention, why do you have Digimon!? It just doesn't add up to me…"

Patamon flew onto my shoulder and asked, "Well, why have they only attacked you guys so far? Isn't that just somewhat odd?"

Gabumon popped in and added, "Actually, if they wanted to get the world, wouldn't there be more… I don't know… Chaos? And add in one more thing… This all started when…"

Hanako interrupted, "It started when Kyle showed up! Like he was destined to trigger these events… It may be a coincidence, but he did have experience with Digimon before this all began… Maybe there is something about him that attracts them to him."

She looked around at everyone's troubled faces, suddenly she became red and covered her mouth, she whispered, "I am sorry… I didn't m- Oh…"

I lifted myself up and walked towards the window. The sun hit my eyes, but it did not blind me in the slightest. It was like a punishment, I whispered, "You may just be right… But why does it have to be me? I mean, Patamon is a great partner, but to be honest… I used to hate the idea of Digimon. It was a Digimon who destroyed my life, and it caused me to suffer so many years… And now that I finally escape that torture, it comes back!"

My fist shook uncontrollably, "FUCK!" I shouted with the rage overflowing yet contained in my voice.

Aimi walked behind me and placed her head on my shoulder. I felt a tear hit my arm as she said, "I know… I know the suffering you have been through… Sometimes I feel guilty about my mommy problems when I know what you have suffered through. But I am sure we can fight this…"

I stared off into space, while the door slammed behind me. I did not even flinch, suddenly on the other side of the door Patrick appeared. His voiced was somewhat muffled by the glass, but I could hear him perfectly…

"You are at a crossroad now… You either fight… OR DIE! The choice is not mine, not theirs, not these devils… They are your choices! MAKE THEM!"

We locked eyes, and it felt as if we were the only two people in the world. Patrick then turned around and walked, with Gotsumon following right behind him. As I saw him walk into the twilight, I considered what he said… Fight or die…


	10. Crossroad

I was in bed, it felt like an eternity as I tried to gather the thoughts in my head, but every time I checked the clock, it had only been a few minutes. I looked back on my past, my present, and was too scared to think of my future. I rolled over in my bed and I began to think like was an endless miserable dream. I remember watching Takeshi's little brother dying, and the hollow look in Takeshi's eyes… He had to relive that because of me…

My mind started to stray again… That rainy night, the blinding lights, the deafening sirens, and the agonizing image of that body hanging out of the wreckage all rushed into my mind. I was so shell shocked by the crash. I clearly remember my leg and arm were badly injured, but I couldn't even feel the pain. I huddled for warmth and security in the bloody blanket. My head started to ring, and I closed my eyes while burying my fingernails into my palm… Suddenly my phone began to ring. I popped up and grabbed the phone. I just found myself staring at it for a few seconds before flipping it open. I pressed the speaker button and put it down beside me.

"Hello?" I muttered angrily.

A shy a timid voice echoed out from the speaker, "Um… Hey, it's me… Hanako. I know we kind of left on a bad note, but I just wanted to talk to you for a bit."

I turned away from the phone and asked, "What do you want?"

I could detect the hesitation in her voice, she said, "When I saw you run out of Takeshi's house today… I felt horrible…"

I placed a hand on my forehead and said, "You have nothing to feel that way about! Please don't put yourself in this position for my sake…"

Hanako stuttered for a bit, and said, "W-well, I never actually told you, but you were my first actual friend."

I sat back up and walked to my desk, I sat down on the chair and replied, "You don't have to lie... A friend wouldn't endanger you like I have…"

I looked out into the chaotic dusk sky, and the sun struggled to survive before inevitably being consumed by the horizon. I turned back into my phone and asked, "Why is it we do this?"

She remained silent for a few seconds before answering, "I'm not sure what you are talking about… You need to elaborate."

I looked back for one last glimpse at the sun before the night had finally ravaged it. I called back, "Why are we alive? Why do we go through life while accepting it is just torture and fighting… And in the end, all we can look forward to is death… We are all dying, we all fear it, and we openly all hate our lives… Takeshi, Aimi, and what of you Hanako? What have you lost, what is that hate-powered fire that is burning inside you? God knows we are all miserable, it's our only common bond."

There was an intense silence, only permeated by the sound of a few raindrops hitting the window. "Is that how you feel?" she quietly whispered.

I anxiously awaited a response. She continued, "When I was a child, I was always quiet… The quiet kids were always the best targets, and the sharpest knives are the eyes of children. I can't remember a day in my life until I met you where someone was nice to me… Either they harassed me or just ignored me. I felt as if I died, no one would care…"

I turned back and asked, "So, the cruelty haunts you? Is that it?"

I heard her beginning to cry, she struggled to get the words out, "You have no idea! HE RUINED MY LIFE!"

My mind became fixated on the phone as I asked, "Who?"

I heard her crying her heart out. She screamed, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA! TO GROW UP WITH THAT SHAME! THAT HUMILIATION! YOU HAVE NO CLUE! IT GOES BEYOND CRUELTY!"

"What are you talking about!?" I shouted.

"25 South Cherub Street! Go there! Look at MY HELL!" she screamed as she hung up the phone.

I kicked on my shoes and ran out side. I ran down an infinite stretch of road and turned right. The sound of the rain smashing the ground drowned out every other sound in the world. I kept running, but why? It made no sense as to why I was so eager to see this source of torture… Maybe I just wanted to help… It would be the least I could do. After all the pain I was causing, the pain I will cause… I hit North Cherub Street and ran down to the main drag. The image of Takeshi crying over his brother's body was still engraved in my mind. I began to wonder, what goes on in the minds of the others? I know about Aimi's parents, but what of Patrick? He seems to be the only one happy… Is he really? I then hit it, South Cherub Street. There was a clock tower atop of a church. The clock struck 6 and the bells sounded. The address on the church read 25 South Cherub… I slowly ascended up the steps. The outside of this place was covered in moss, trapping so many horrific feelings. I put a hand on the door and pushed it open. I walked in slowly, and I slowly walked down the aisle. I sat in the pew and closed my eyes. I could hear Hanako crying next to me, I felt the pain… The rage… She did not even need to say a word, it was obvious what had transpired here. It hit me like a bullet to the chest, and I struggled to breathe. It was unforgivable… I looked at the confession box as I slowly stepped towards it.

I only stared at it for a few minutes before walking in it. "Good day my son, what is on your mind?" A voice asked.

"How long have you been the active head priest at this church?" I asked.

He took a second and replied, "20 years next month…"

"Hanako Yukimora… You know her… Right?" I asked. The anxiety, anger, and tension was exuding from each word I said.

There was a silence, and no answer for a minute. I then whispered, "What gave you the right?"

"Please leave… I have no time for the accusations of an attention starved girl!" The priest said cold and callously.

Our eyes locked, and I am not sure why… But I felt as if I couldn't just attack him, but the hatred was burning inside of me. He walked outside, and I was paralyzed. I sat there for a few minutes me before going outside. As I closed the doors behind me I saw Hanako across the street, she was soaking wet, despite being under and umbrella being held by Patrick. As the tears rolled down her cheeks she shouted, "We all have suffered before! Please… Just help us make it through this! Don't feel guilty, just FIGHT!"

At this juncture in time I think I made my mind up…


End file.
